This invention relates to a complex type electrophotographic plate containing at least one special organic pigment as charge transport material and an electrophotographic method using the same.
There have been known complex type electrophotographic plates disposing a photoconductive layer containing a charge generating material and a charge transport material on an electroconductive support. As typical charge generating materials, there has been known selenium (Se) and as typical charge transport materials, there have been known pyrazoline derivatives (U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,851) and oxadiazole derivative (U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,944) because of their excellent performance. As to the performance of selenium as charge generating material, there is no special problem but as to charge transport materials, these compounds mentioned above have many drawbacks. For example, although the pyrazoline derivatives have excellent light sensitivity, they have may drawbacks in that dark decay characteristics are poor, performance is lowered by repetitions of the use, and chemical stability of the compounds themselves is poor. On the other hand, the oxadiazole derivatives have a drawback in that light sensitivity is low.